


02 紧身牛仔裤VS宽松运动裤

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	02 紧身牛仔裤VS宽松运动裤

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

02 紧身牛仔裤VS宽松运动裤

难得两个人的连休撞期，从前一天结束工作后就腻在一起，去商超补充了一番知念家几乎空掉的冰箱之后，山田凉介就打着打游戏的名号把恋人拐回了自己家。至于为什么游戏没打成还演变成了眼下这种状况……小情侣自己也解释不清楚。  
“这种事应该不是很难办到的吧？那我开始咯？”知念晃了晃被山田以“防止作弊”名义十指扣住的双手，从蹲姿变成跪在地毯上，把双臂架在对方结实的大腿上凑近对方腰腹。  
山田今天穿的还是他众多黑色破洞牛仔裤中的一条，这会儿知念咬着他的T恤下摆撩上去，又用下巴把那团衣料往上拱了拱，露出牛仔裤的腰头。他盯着扣子左右观察了一下，张开嘴直接把那颗古铜色的圆片含进去，牙齿咬在腰头的布料上伸出舌头，唇舌并用地完成两人约定的任务。位置的关系知念鼻尖贴在山田露出的内裤边上的腹肌沟壑上，山田突然觉得这个竞赛就是对自己的折磨，恋人带着热度的鼻息在他敏感处不断徘徊，只好通过把弄扣在指间的手指转移注意力。  
在他抑制自己冲动的同时知念已经靠牙齿和舌头把扣子解开了，抬起头调整自己呼吸时还十分余裕地吐槽了一句“你故意穿小一号了吧”，接着开始观察如何下口继续后面的部分。裤子里的小山田已经有些满满地把裆部撑起来，知念吸了口气低下头用舌头顶开盖住拉链的布料，以舌尖摸索拉链的锁头，下巴传来的热度和触感突然提醒了他正在做什么，虽然硬撑着没有退开，但被剪短了的头发暴露在外的耳朵出卖了他的羞赧。舌尖勾出来的锁头被牙齿咬住顺利拉下，形状姣好的饺子唇擦过棉质内裤的表面又凑到上方把牛仔裤左右拉开，接下来就是任务第二阶段了。  
“继续继续。”大喇喇张着腿的山田抬起脚尖蹭蹭知念的屁股催促，成功收获白眼一枚，仍然笑得恶劣，“当心别咬到啊……嘶！”  
正说着就受到了无意的暗算，知念调整了下牙齿咬住的位置避开某人浓密的毛发，使劲拽了两下终于让小山田的脑袋和半个身子露出来了。  
“完成啦！凉介你记得看时间，接下来该你了。”知念直起腰，抽回手擦了擦嘴站起来，踢踢恋人的小腿示意换位置。山田顺势往前环住知念的腰胯，隔着裤子揉了他屁股一把，下巴垫在知念的小腹上用无辜的上目线望他。  
“说好比比看时间的哦~”知念在他脑门上弹了一指头。  
山田的手隔着他的居家服勾了勾他运动裤的裤腰：“你这样，真的不是在放水？”  
知念撇撇嘴耸耸肩：“你说是就是吧。”  
两人就着一个抱着另一个的姿势调换了位置，现在是知念以张着两腿的姿势坐在沙发上，而山田蹲在中间。山田舔了舔唇挑眉看着面上镇定耳朵却红透的小恋人，双手又回到与对方十指相扣的状态。  
比起知念把他衣服拱开的做法，山田则是直接把半个脑袋钻进了知念宽松的居家服，脸颊蹭在对方温热的皮肤上让他有点心猿意马。眼前的裤腰是最普通最常见的运动裤的松紧带款式，抽带随便打着结，被他咬着随便拽了两下就散开了。他故意以唇重重擦过对方裸露的皮肤将布料咬住，上半张脸埋在对方身上往下磨蹭。  
松紧腰头实在是太轻易就被扯下去了，山田暗自得意，松开齿间正要跟知念炫耀，哪知道被扯下的布料嗖地往回挪了七八分，还被知念不满地踢了一脚。  
“你是在报复我那天用松紧带弹你吗？”  
——当然不是！  
于是他又一次故技重施，把运动裤腰顺着知念坐着的姿势又多拽了几厘米，然而一样的结果是，当他松开口唇松紧带的弹性就会发挥作用，与他想达成的目标对着干。  
“喂！”  
再次被弹到肚子的知念不太开心，山田忙从他衣服里钻出来安抚地亲吻他被自己扣住的手指，  
“算啦算啦我认输。”山田举手投降，干脆地直接扑在知念腿上，伸手去脱知念的运动裤，“不过既然侑李放水啦，那我就不客气地享用了！”  
之前被勾起的欲望一直不曾消退，那不如就利用夜晚剩下的时间来进行另一场身体力行的比较。


End file.
